


Where I Sleep

by shinewithalltheuntold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, cuddling and sleeping and did I mention fluff, dragon outlaw queen, robin and lily bonding, some dragon outlaw kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinewithalltheuntold/pseuds/shinewithalltheuntold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mal wakes up in the middle of night and Robin's not there, she goes looking for him and is pleasantly surprised by what she finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my other dragon outlaw queen fic, "Unrelated, But Family All the Same". Because the universe is too much fun to play in.

It was close to three a.m. when Maleficent woke and immediately realized that Robin was not with them. He had been out late, dealing with some issue in the forest that was better handled by him and his Merry Men than by the sheriff’s department. It happened on a fairly regular basis; the people who chose to live in the woods rather than the town proper had little use for titles, even if the title was Sheriff and not Savior or Your Highness. But they respected Robin and his men, remembered how he had helped them back in the Enchanted Forest, and were willing to let him mediate disputes. Regina had even suggested making it an official position, but Robin had pointed out that giving him a title might do more harm than good and Mal had agreed so Regina had begrudgingly let it go. (For now, at least. Maleficent for one suffered no illusions that Regina wouldn’t bring it up again. Robin’s lack of official “job” in this land seemed to rankle at Regina’s desire for order and efficiency.)

Still, Robin had left the house with Mulan not long after midday and he should have been back by now. Mal felt a frisson of unease up her spine. She still didn’t trust this place or these people. She tolerated them for the sake of her family, and she chose not to seek vengeance upon those who wronged her, but she had not forgotten the past. It would take more than some pretty words from Snow White to make her believe that this place was safe for her and hers.

However, she acknowledged that the chances that Robin was in danger were slim – especially since he had Mulan with him. The woman was a fierce warrior, and between the two of them Mal was confident they could handle themselves well. Which meant that most likely, Robin had gotten home late and did not want to disturb their sleep so he’d made camp downstairs. A noble thought, but now that she was awake Mal knew there would be no returning to slumber until she had confirmed Robin was safe and well.

She slipped silently out of bed, taking care not to wake Regina. She slid a soft blue dressing gown over her flimsy nightgown, not because she was at all cold but on the off chance one of the children woke, and quickly made her way out of the bedroom. Mal winced as the darkness of their chambers was replaced by the purple glow of Roland’s nightlight casting its shadows down the hall. It was just enough to light the little boy’s way from his bed to the toilet, but even in this form her eyesight was much sharper than a normal human’s. It was a nuisance to her, but she didn’t have the heart to complain about it. Not when he had insisted on choosing the dragon shaped light because ‘it would protect him best’. Knowing that sweet little boy trusted her to keep him safe was worth the momentary assault on her eyes.

Mal resisted the urge to peek on him, on all three children, just to confirm they were safe in their beds. She could transform into her dragon self in Henry’s room and she doubted he would stir, but Roland was a light sleeper and Lily shared her dragon senses and would wake in a moment no matter how quiet Mal tried to be. So she pushed aside that constant niggling worry for her young and moved softly past their rooms and down the stairs.

If Roland’s night light was bright, the television was blinding. Maleficent absently noted the bizarre fish creatures dancing on the screen before turning her attention to the sofa and her wayward lover, only to press her lips tightly together and blink rapidly in a futile effort to rid her eyes of the tears that sprang forth at the sight before her.

Robin was slouched in the corner, his feet propped on the table in front of him (and oh wouldn’t Regina have words with him if she could see that) and his head tilted back, mouth open slightly. And pressed against his side was her beautiful girl. Lily’s head was resting on his shoulder and she had one arm tucked into his, the other draped lightly across her stomach. Her hair had fallen over her face so Mal couldn’t see her expression, but everything about her spoke to the comfort and safety Lily felt as she lay sleeping.

Or perhaps not asleep, Mal thought, noting the slight hitch in Lily’s breathing and the twitch of the hand wrapped around Robin’s forearm. The hand that he had covered with his own. A few tears escaped at the sight and she didn’t bother wiping them away. She simply reached down and tucked her daughter’s hair behind her ear so she could see that lovely face. There were lines of tension along her brow and at the corners of her eyes, confirming Mal’s suspicion that her presence had woken Lily.

“Do you want to sleep here tonight?” Mal whispered. She knew Lily was already uncomfortable being found like this, curled against Robin and letting herself draw comfort from his presence. That discomfort would only increase if Robin woke, so Mal made sure to pitch her voice so low and soft that only Lily’s dragon hearing could make it out.

Her daughter kept her eyes closed but shook her head slightly. Mal’s heart ached. Lily’s walls would put the greatest castle to shame with their strength. But the walls had been built for a reason, and she knew that trying to tear them down would only lead Lily to reinforce them. No, she would continue to be patient and hope that her daughter would make a door in those walls large enough to let her in.

Still, maybe there was one thing she could do.

“Would you…would you like me to send you to your room?” Mal didn’t want Lily to think she was treating her as a child, but she thought it might ease her daughter’s embarrassment if she didn’t have to extract herself from Robin. 

Lily apparently agreed, because she quickly nodded her acceptance of her mother’s offer. And when Mal couldn’t resist running a hand over her hair, Lily reached out and grabbed it before she could pull away. She squeezed Mal’s fingers quickly and then let her hand drop. Mal smiled, and with a twist of her wrist sent Lily up to her room where she would hopefully be able to return to her peaceful slumber.

With her daughter taken care of, Maleficent turned her attention to Robin. She brushed warm, gentle fingers along his temple and down his cheek and watched as he forced his eyes open and saw her smiling softly down at him. He lazily returned the smile, reaching out with his free hand to cover hers.

“Did the television wake you, love?” he asked. Maleficent was a light sleeper, a combination of her enhanced senses and her not irrational fear of intruders invading her home. He drew her fingers to his mouth and brushed his lips against them, and her smile widened.

“No. The cold space in our bed woke me.” She slid her hand down to his chin and gave a quick tug to his beard in lighthearted rebuke. “Why didn’t you let us know you were home?”

“My apologies. I was hungry when I returned and thought I should eat something lest my stomach wake you both up with its complaining.”

She smirked as her gaze slid over to the two empty ice cream cartons sitting on the table. “Regina left you a plate of dinner, you realize.”

“I do,” he said, and then grinned widely, “but the ice cream was melting. It needed to be consumed immediately or it would go to waste.”

Mal shook her head at him. He sounded like Roland had yesterday morning when he had explained to her why he it had been absolutely necessary for him to carry practically his entire collection of stuffed animals and action figures into the living room to watch cartoons with him.

_But Majesty had a nightmare and he was really scared, Mal! He couldn’t go back to sleep so I had to bring him down to watch cartoons because they make him feel better. But he didn’t want to be by himself because it was still dark so we had to all keep him company. And Leo and the others came down to protect him, except now Leo can’t because you broke off his arm when you stepped on him and he needs both his arms for his swords but you can fix him can’t you so he can keep protecting everyone, except he doesn’t need to now because you’re awake and you protect us best of all._

And he had looked at her so earnestly and spoken so sweetly that she couldn’t bear to punish him even though he knew he wasn’t supposed to bring his toys down, or watch cartoons so early. Just as she couldn’t bring herself to scold the boy’s father now, despite knowing how his stomach would ache in the morning. Because Robin had sat with her daughter, kept her company, made her feel safe enough to sleep pressed against his side. It might not have seemed like much to some, but to her it was everything.

So she said nothing further but held out a hand to help him to his feet. And Robin, knowing he was forgiven, grabbed hold but instead of standing he used it to tug Mal into his lap. She just barely managed to suppress a startled cry at the surprise maneuver. She elbowed him lightly in the ribs when she heard his low chuckle at her expense.

“Sorry, love,” he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “But I’m not quite ready to make my way upstairs and you look entirely too irresistible – I simply had to hold you for a moment.”

Mal heaved a put upon sigh, and then promptly ruined it by shifting to drape herself more comfortably over him. She laid her head on his shoulder, and reveled in the feel of Robin’s fingers carding through her hair and rubbing soothingly against her scalp. They sat silently for a few moments before Robin softly asked her if Lily had already gone to bed when Mal came downstairs.

“No,” she murmured, “I sent her upstairs right before I woke you.”

“She fell asleep against my shoulder,” and oh, she loved him for the sheer delight in his voice. He was so _good_ with Lily, always seeming to know when to show her affection and when to give her distance. It was something neither she nor Regina had quite mastered yet, and it seemed his patience was finally being rewarded.

Mal lifted her head and met his pleased gaze. 

“She was still there when I came down.” He beamed at her, thrilled beyond words at Lily’s demonstration of trust, and she couldn’t resist closing the distance between them and kissing him softly. Robin returned the kiss and for long minutes they sat there together, lips brushing and hands roaming. However, just as things were starting to get a little heated, Robin pulled away as a huge yawn overtook him. Mal chuckled, gave him another quick kiss and then reluctantly slid from the comfort of his arms and stood. 

“I believe it’s time for us to go to bed, whether you’re ready or not” she said and once again held out her hand. This time he took it and allowed her to help him up. He brushed his lips against her forehead.

“And are you going to move us upstairs as you did your daughter?” Mal smirked at him.

“I think not. Climbing the stairs will be good for you, after all that ice cream.”

“Rude,” he said in mock offense, and reached out to dance his fingers along her side where he knew her skin was most sensitive (not ticklish, she was a dragon and dragons were not _ticklish_ ). Still, she quickly moved out of range of his arms and then, because she could, waved her hand and transported herself to their bedroom. 

By the time the door opened a couple of minutes later (he must have cleaned up the mess he and Lily had made before making his way upstairs) she was back in bed, although she had made sure to leave room for him on the outside. It wasn’t their ideal position, but she knew he wouldn’t attempt to retaliate against her if there was a chance they would wake Regina. Not with as difficult as it still was for her to get a decent night’s sleep. She heard him quickly strip down to his boxers and toss them on the chair before climbing into bed and spooning himself against her. He wrapped an arm around her and lifted his head to whisper oh so softly in her ear.

“I’ll repay you for that, love,” but then he let out another huge yawn and added, “but perhaps not until morning.” And with one last kiss upon her cheek, he settled down and was asleep within moments. Next to her, Regina stirred briefly, rolling on her side to face them and sliding her hand forward. Mal reached out and tangled their fingers together and even in her sleep, Regina’s lips curved in a small smile. Mal took a moment to bask in the comforting warmth of Robin behind her, the softness of Regina’s hand in her own, the love cocooning itself around them, and then joined her lovers in peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> (in case it wasn't clear, Roland named his monkey Majesty.)


End file.
